Bumpy Ride
by rose weasleey
Summary: rivalidades en Quidditch, fiestas en la casa de los gritos, TIMOs y NEWTs, la vida en Hogwarts ya es lo suficientemente complicada, aun sin enamorarte de tu mejor amiga Eh aqui la traduccion de la que en mi criterio es la mejor historia Brittana escrita en ingles por la autora Laura's Fantasia, cuenta las innumerables aventuras que este duo vivira a travez de sus 7 años en Hogwarts
1. La Carta de Hogwarts

PRIMERA PARTE

Capítulo 1: La carta de Hogwarts

Julio, de Pre-Hogwarts

Escuche a Santana gritar mientras saltaba. El aire corría sobre mí, el viento soplaba en mis oídos, hasta que aterricé con un sonoro splash en el lago. El agua me rodeaba, presionando por todos lados, pero patalee hasta que subí a la superficie, riendo y quitando todo el cabello mojado de mi cara.

-t-tienes que entrar- grite a la chica que ah sido mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria. Ella me estaba mirando hacia abajo desde la orilla cubierta de hierba, sacudiendo la cabeza. Mis dientes castañeteaban por el frío del agua, pero no me importaba. La emoción del salto aún tenía adrenalina corriendo a través de mí.

-Britt, mi mamá me va a matar-, se quejó ella, mirando por encima del hombro antes de mirar otra vez hacia mí con nostalgia. Yo sabía que quería entrar, así que iba a ayudarla a hacer lo que ella quería. También sabía que en unas horas iba a mentirle a su madre y decirle que todo había sido idea de ella para que no me metiera en problemas. Nunca se lo pedía, pero ella decía que tenía que o su mamá pensaría que soy una mala influencia, o algo por el estilo. Me hacía sentir un poco culpable a veces, pero ella no pararía aunque se lo pidiera

-¡Santana vamos, E-está caliente!

¡-mentirosa!- contesto, pero ya se estaba quitando los zapatos con una emocionada, pero nerviosa sonrisa. Yo pateaba agua mientras la esperaba, y unos pocos segundos después se lanzo de la orilla acurrucada en una bala de cañón, salpicándome completamente de agua. Grite en shock (lo que fue una mala idea porque toda el agua entro en mi boca y me hizo atragantarme) pero para el momento en el que ella apareció de debajo del agua ya me había recuperado lo suficiente como para lanzarle agua. Ella esta temblando justo como yo. Julio no había producido el clima agradable que debería. Encima de nosotras había un gris y nubloso cielo, que anunciaba la próxima llegada de lluvia. Pero no importaba, ya estábamos mojadas.

-ha-ace f-frio- se quejo abrasándose a sí misma y moviendo sus pies para estar a flote, justo como yo lo hacía.

-solo tenemos que calentarnos- reí, mientras giraba la cabeza para ver a través del agua. – Mira, te reto a una carrera hacia aquel á –árbol… ¡fuera!- grite sin ninguna otra advertencia, nadando desesperadamente para obtener una ventaja.

-¡tramposa!- la escucho detrás de mí, mientras trata de alcanzarme pero yo sigo nadando hacia mi meta. Santana ah dicho que está bien ignorar algunas reglas de vez en cuando, así que realmente no se puede quejar. No importaba de todas formas, en cuestión de segundos ya estaba junto a mí, luego frente a mí. Jamás había ganado una carrera contra Santana, y aparentemente no lo haré, aun haciendo un poco de trampa. Ella estaba sentada sobre la rama del árbol que flotaba sobre el agua cuando la alcance, balanceando sus pies de atrás hacia adelante salpicando agua hacia mí.

-¡nadar contra ti es injusto!- jadee, impulsándome hacia la rama, luchando por sentarme en ella, una pierna a cada lado.

- la vida es injusta Britt-Britt- respondió sonriéndome dulcemente, mientras se acomodaba junto a mí. Trate de hacerme la enojada, pero al verla temblar me acerque a ella para envolver mis brazos alrededor de ella, sonriendo cuando se inclina hacia mí, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿tu- tu carta de Hogwarts ah llegado ya?- pregunte en voz baja, algo nerviosa por la que podría ser su respuesta. Sin embargo ella solo se limito a suspirar y levantar su cabeza para poder mirarme correctamente.

-¿Crees que no te voy a decir en cuanto llegue?, no entiendo por qué estás tan preocupado, tu mamá es una bruja. Y toda su familia.-

-Pero mi papá no lo es y seguramente eso significa que sólo hay la mitad de probabilidades de que sea una bruja también. ¿Qué pasa si me tengo que quedar aquí mientras tú vas a Hogwarts sin mí? ¿Con quién voy a jugar entonces?-

-la sangre mágica no funciona así, ya te lo eh dicho antes- me lo ah dicho, muchas veces, pero por más que quisiera creerle aun me preocupaba. Me confundía por muchas cosas, pero entendía matemáticas y un padre mágico y un no mágico debe dar solo la mitad de probabilidades de que yo sea mágica también. –iremos a Hogwarts juntas, y estaremos en la misma casa y dormiremos junto a la otra todas las noche. Será como una pijamada todos los días- Fruncí el ceño, mirando hacia abajo en el árbol preocupada mientras me imaginaba largos días sin Santana. –Mira Britt, mírame- me dijo, levantando mi cabeza suavemente con dos dedos bajo mi barbilla. –si tu no entras a Hogwarts, entonces yo tampoco iré. Les escribiré una carta y les diré que si no te dejan entrar yo no iré. No te voy a dejar atrás ok?-

Asentí con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco, aunque no estaba segura de que ella realmente podía hacer eso. Ella me correspondió la sonrisa inclinándose hacia adelante para poder abrazarme más fuerte. El repentino movimiento me hiso perder el equilibrio y antes de que supiera que estaba pasando amas caíamos al agua otra vez.

….

La lechuza había estado llamando a mi ventana durante unos diez minutos, sin importarle que yo estuviera tratando de dormir ni de que era 8.30 y no había cerrado los ojos hasta pasada la medianoche. Un minuto estaba emocionado por Hogwarts, y el siguiente estaba aterrorizada de que podría no ir. Sin Santana a mi lado, diciéndome que estaría bien, era difícil de creer.

-Vete-, murmuré, entrecerrando los ojos a través de la penumbra de mi habitación. De repente, reconocí ese particular pájaro, caí de la cama y abrí la ventana con un gruñido. Pato, el águila búho que Santana había recibido como regalo de cumpleaños ese mismo año, salto inmediatamente de la ventana dejando caer la carta al suelo y picoteando un lado de mi cabeza cuando me incliné para recogerla. Nunca había sido un pájaro muy amable. La mayoría de los animales eran grandes oyentes, pero si tratabas de halar con Pato una cantidad decente de tiempo, el solamente se iba volando. Esta vez el estaba esperando, aunque se veía aburrido, lo que significaba que seguramente Santana le dijo que se quedara hasta que tuviera una respuesta. Con la luz ya encendida abrí la carta entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz.

"_¡es día de cartas!, iremos a Hogwarts, Britt! Mama dijo que podríamos ir a Diagon Alley esta tarde y tienes que venir, podemos comprar todas nuestras cosas juntas. Manda a Pato de vuelta con la hora. Mama me dijo que te dijera que tu familia también puede venir."_

_Santana x_

Mi corazón latía rápidamente mientras miraba a la ventana, buscando desesperadamente alguna otra lechuza. Había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Había escuchado a Santana y a mi madre y me había hecho creer que todo estaría bien, pero el día ah llegado y no había ninguna carta de Hogwarts para mí.

-Mamá- grite, saliendo disparada de mi cuarto con lágrimas formándose en mis ojos mientras ajaba las escaleras. Esto no podía estar pasando, no, no podía. ¡Santana no podía dejarme! No podía recordar el tiempo en el que ella no vivía en la misma calle, y ¡ahora ella iría a aprender magia, mientras yo estaba estancada aquí! –Mamá- grite de nuevo, abriendo la puerta de la cocina de un golpe, casi golpeando a mi hermana pequeña, Chloe, en la cara. Lagrimas corrían por mi rostro mientras imaginaba la vida sin Santana. Mi madre levanto la cabeza de donde estaba untando una tostada, mirándome con sorpresa.

-cariño, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella con preocupación. Apresurándose a abrazarme. Enterré mi cara en ella mientras trataba de explicar a través de mi llanto.

- S- Santana recibió su c-carta, pero yo no recibí la mía, ¡y-y ella me va a dejar para ira a Hogwarts!- sollocé, los padres de Santana no la dejarían quedarse solo por mí, eso lo sabía. Escuchando una risa levante mi cabeza para mirar a mi madre eh shock. ¿Cómo es que ella no entiende la seriedad de esto? -¡Mamá no soy mágica!- grité.

Se movió lo mejor que pudo conmigo aun abrazada a ella de tal manera que quedamos junto a la mesa de la cocina, de donde ella cogió un sobre y me lo dio.

-llego hace como media hora-

La mira en shock, limpiando mis mejillas -¿¡porque no me avisaste!?- pregunte tomando el sobre y desgarrándolo inmediatamente para revelar una carta oficial escrita a tinta verde.

_Querida señorita Pierce_

_Tenemos el agrado de informarle que usted ha sido aceptada en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Se adjunta una lista de todos los libros y equipo necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza a más tardar el 31 de julio._

_Le saluda atentamente,_

_Susan Sylvester_

_Directora Adjunta_

Dándole vuelta a la página encontré otra hoja de pergamino enlistando todo lo que necesitaría para el año escolar. Sonriendo levante la vista y mire a mi madre viéndome con orgullo.

-Felicidades, Brittany-

.

.

….

.

.

Al momento en que terminamos de almorzar, corrí a mi cuarto para alistarme para nuestro paseo. Ya había ido a Diagon Alley antes, por supuesto, pero esta vez era diferente. Normalmente nunca íbamos en esta época del año porque siempre estaba lleno de gente, pero esta vez no teníamos opción ¡porque Santana y yo iríamos a Hogwarts! La emoción brotaba dentro de mí mientras agarraba mi abrigo, el dinero y la carta que había sido colocada cuidadosamente en mi buro, luego baje las escaleras corriendo.

-¡Estoy lista!- anuncie con una sonrisa, que fue disminuyendo cuando vi que nadie se había levantado aun de la mesa – ¡apúrense, se acabaran las mejores cosas!- gemí, saltando de un pie a otro. No me podía estar quieta, solamente estaba muy emocionada. Mi papa estaba en el trabajo, pero mi madre y Chloe irían.

-Brittany, quedamos de encontrarnos con los López hasta dentro de una hora. Tendrás que ser paciente- me dijo mi madre con severidad.

- si Britt, ¡paciencia!- elevó la voz Chloe. Le saque la lengua y me tire en la silla frente a ella, tocando una melodía en la mesa con mis dedos. Mis pies bailaban junto con el ritmo, mientras que miraba de mi madre a Chloe y de vuelta, esperando a que alguna de ellas hiciera algún movimiento. Mi madre dice que tengo tanta paciencia como un saltamontes con hiperactividad. Estaba bastante segura de que eso significaba que no tenía. Seguía inquieta, calmándome un poco cuando mi madre me levanto una ceja. Pero un minuto después volví a sentir la necesidad de moverme de nuevo. ¡Sentarme aquí a esperar era simplemente imposible!

-¡está bien, puedes irte ahora!- exclamo mi madre justo cuando abría mi boca para preguntar – pero mantente fuera del camino de la Sra. López hasta que sea hora de irnos ¿entiendes?-

-¡Sí mamá!- Grité por encima de mi hombro, ya fuera de la puerta. Corrí por la calle, tan rápido como me fue posible. A mitad de camino me di cuenta de que se me había olvidado ponerme los zapatos, pero ya sabía que mi mamá me los llevaría más tarde, así que no me molesté en detenerme. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y respiraba con dificultad por el tiempo en el que llegué a casa de Santana que era mucho más grande que la nuestra (mucho más grande que cualquiera de las casas de la calle, en realidad) y el jardín delantero estaba perfectamente organizado. Nuestro jardín tenía malas hierbas y juguetes y una puerta chirriante, pero siempre sentí que tenía que andar de puntillas a través de su jardín para no romper nada. Levante mi mano para llamar con firmeza a la puerta, reajustando mi abrigo bajo mi brazo asegurándome de que mi carta de Hogwarts siguiera a salvo. La puerta se abrió, y sonreí a la Sra. López. Estaba vestida tan elegantemente como su jardín, a pesar de que ella no trabajaba hoy. No podría recordar algún en que no la viera vistiendo ropa normal, ropa cómoda.

-Brittany, llegas temprano.- comento, no sonaba muy feliz, pero nunca lo hacía.

-mama dijo que podía ver a Santana, mientras prometiera no molestarte. Así que le prometí que no te molestaría, y no voy a preguntar cuando nos podemos ir- le asegure. Ella asintió dándome espacio para pasar con muy pocas ganas. Normalmente tengo que quitarme los zapatos antes de entrar a alguna parte en la casa de los López, pero como los había olvidado solamente me quite los calcetines sucios y los puse cuidadosamente en el suelo antes de subir corriendo las escaleras.

-¡Santana, estoy aquí!- Anuncié, abriendo la puerta sin golpear y saltando sobre la cama. Ella gritó de sorpresa y se cayó por el otro lado de la cama, aterrizando con un golpe muy fuerte en el suelo y me haciéndome estallar en un ataque de risa.

-¡Santana, tranquilas!- grito su madre desde el primer piso.

- ¡lo siento mama!- contestó subiendo de nuevo a la cama con una sonrisa y me atacó con un abrazo, sujetándome a la cama. -¡Te dije que no había nada de qué preocuparse!- -susurró con fiereza en mi oído.

-Tenías razón, siempre tienes razón-, le contesté alegremente, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de ella y aspirando con fuerza su olor. Ella siempre olía muy rico, como las flores. Cuando le pregunte porque, ella solamente contesto que era el shampoo, pero estoy seguro de que debe ser ella por lo menos un poco. Mi shampoo no me hace oler tan rico.

Con Santana, la hora, que tuvimos que esperar pasó como si no hubiéramos tenido que esperar para nada. Siempre es así con ella. El tiempo parece no avanzar en absoluto, pero entonces veo el reloj y las horas han desaparecido. Al escuchar la voz de Chloe desde el piso de abajo, salte de la cama jalando a Santana conmigo.

-¡Están aquí, podemos irnos, podemos irnos!- -Exclamé, sólo esperando un momento para que recogiera sus cosas antes de jalarla del brazo. Ajamos corriendo por las escaleras juntas para encontrar a la señora López ya preparar el polvo floo y a mi madre y hermana de pie junto a la chimenea. El Hermano de Santana, Tony también estaba allí, murmurando en voz baja que él también quería ir a Hogwarts.

-Brittany, te he traído a tus zapatos-, mi madre dijo, entregándomelos. -Trata de no olvidarlos la próxima vez.-

Me los puse sin tener que preocuparme por mis calcetines (así tendría una escusa para volver luego) y tome el meñique que santana me ofrecía con el mío, apretándolo con emoción. Esto era. Iríamos por nuestra ropa, calderos, libros –varitas, el simple hecho de pensarlo me hacía temblar de emoción.

-recuerden que no se deben de soltar hasta que estén del otro lado- nos dijo mi madre, mirando preocupado como Santana tomó un puñado de polvo. Nos sonreímos la una a la otra. ¿Soltarnos? Eso nunca iba a suceder. Entré en la chimenea junto a Santana, contenta de que tenía una lo bastante grande para que pudiéramos viajar juntas, y cuando ella tiró el polvo al suelo gritamos juntas.

-Diagon Alley!-

No entendía por qué mi madre nunca nos dejaba venir al Callejón Diagon cuando había mucha gente. Es increíble cuando hay mucha gente, incluso más de lo normal. Dondequiera que miraba había niños de Hogwarts y sus padres, con búhos volando por encima de sus cabezas e incluso uno o dos duendes luchando por avanzar entre la multitud. Toda la gente corriendo significaba que tenía que sostener la mano de Santana por completo en vez de solamente el dedo meñique como es costumbre, pero eso estaba bien. Por detrás oía gritar a mamá a dónde ir después, pero antes de que pudiera voltear y preguntarle que dijo, Santana estaba tirando de mi mano, llevándome a través de la multitud hacia donde un grupo de otros niños de nuestra edad estaban de pie. Inmediatamente reconocí a algunos de ellos de las fiestas navideñas anuales del ministerio a las que la Sra. López estaba invitada, y a las que Santana se rehusaba a ir sin mí. Puck y Quinn son a los que mejor conocía pero también estaba el muchacho muy alto llamado Finn, que a veces iba con Puck. Detrás de ellos había otros dos chicos que no conocía, pero que eran muy grandes y voluminosos y parecía que estaban matando insectos por diversión.

-Puck, ¿qué diablos le hiciste a tu cabello?- Santana exigió, mirando fijamente su parte afeitada cabeza. Ella me soltó la mano el momento en que salimos de la multitud, y me sentí triste por un momento antes de que ella volviera a enlazar nuestros meñiques.

Puck pasó una mano por la franja de cabello que aún permanecía en su lugar. -Se llama un mohawk, huh,- sonrió con orgullo. -Tengo que mostrarle a esos otros de primer año quien es el jefe.-

Incliné la cabeza, mirando el peinado extraño. Nunca había visto algo así antes. -pareces un tejón...- Pensé en voz alta, recordando el que entra en nuestro jardín algunas veces y tiene una raya blanca en su cabeza. Santana resopló de risa, y Puck parecía no estar seguro de si lo estaba insultando o no. Siempre recibo ese tipo de mirada de la gente cuando digo cualquier cosa que se me haya ocurrido al momento, pero Santana siempre dice que no debe de importarme lo que la demás gente piense.

-¿Qué es lo que esa chica trae puesto?- se escuchó otra voz. Me volví para ver a Quinn mirando al otro lado de la calle a una chica morena pequeña, de la mano de un hombre que debía ser su papá. Llevaba una larga, roja, y brillante muy brillante falda con una camisa a rayas negras y blancas.

-oh dios, parece de primero también…- contesto Santana rodando los ojos –Hufflepuff de seguro.-

-¡Puck, tienes que hablar con ella! ¡Ella es un tejón también! ¡Son como almas gemelas...!- Me entusiasmé, salte sobre las puntas de mis pies cuando gire hacia él. Dos personas empezando escuela el mismo año, con el mismo aspecto de tejón, en la misma calle al mismo tiempo, debe ser el destino. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando los demás empezaron a reírse de lo que había dicho, todos menos Santana, quien les dedico su mirada asesina y apretó con más fuerza mi meñique.

-Ríete si quieres Puck, pero todos sabemos que no tienes el juego para conseguir a cualquier chica, ni siquiera esa-, soltó ella bruscamente. -Nos vemos, perdedores-, dijo mientras me jalaba de vuelta entre la multitud. Su mano volvió a encontrar la mía y la sostuvo correctamente, apretándome tranquilizadoramente. Mi incertidumbre por que se rieran de mi desvaneció al instante. No había entendido muy bien lo que Santana había dicho, (¿Qué juego tiene que tener Puck para conseguir una chica?) Pero eso no importaba.

-¡Santana ven aquí!- se escucho una voz proveniente de nuestra derecha. Volteamos al mismo tiempo para encontrarnos con la Sra. López mirándonos severamente desde la puerta de Ollivanders. Le envié una sonrisa de emoción a Santana, quien me contesto de la misma manera, y corrimos juntas a la tienda de varitas. –saben que no deben de separarse chicas, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Brittany, tu madre estará aquí pronto, pero tengo el dinero para comprar tu varita- la Sra. López me dijo y nos hizo entrar en la fila. Estaba un poco triste de que mi madre no estaría aquí para verme probar varitas, pero rápidamente me distraje al ver pilas y pilas de cajas de varitas, encima de mi cabeza y a lo largo de todo el pasillo. Uno de los trabajadores de la tienda se acercó, se veía un poco estresado. Y casi al instante Santana ya tenía una varita en la mano probándola. Mire emocionada, pero nada paso. La siguiente fue más emocionante (al momento en que toco su mano se escucho un gran "bang" y de inmediato apareció humo).

- ¡eso fue increíble, deberías quedarte con esa!- exclame colgándome de su brazo y mirando la varita, que fue arrancada de su mano al instante por el asistente que ahora estaba nervioso. Otro asistente se acerco y por más que quería ver a Santana, eran mi turno para probar varitas.

Una silla rota, un olor desagradable y una planta muerta mas tarde, estábamos pagando en el mostrador nuestras nuevas varitas que ambas sosteníamos con fuerza en nuestras manos. La de Santana era de doce pulgadas con centro de espinas de dragón, y la mía era de cedro, once pulgadas con centro de pelo de unicornio. Deseaba que mi madre se diera prisa. Quería probar mi varita y empezar a hacer conjuros de los libros que habíamos comprado antes. Y mi deseo se volvió realidad, tan pronto como salimos de la tienda ahí estaba Chloe saltando en la banqueta con Tony, y mi mama junto a ellos con una gran jaula en las manos y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te tengo un regalo de despedida Brittany – dijo levantando la jaula lo suficiente para que yo pudiera ver dentro de ella. Dos grandes ojos amarillos me miraban rodeados de un brillante pelo amarillo y una nariz rosada.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! -Grité, saltando para envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Había estado esperando una mascota durante tanto tiempo, desde que Santana tiene a Pato y nuestro viejo gato había muerto, ¡y ahora yo tenía mi propio gato! ¡Probablemente podría incluso entrenarlo para llevarme las cartas como los búhos! La solté y me puse de rodillas metiendo un dedo a través de la malla para acariciar las suaves orejas del gato. De repente todo cayó sobre mí de un solo golpe. Iría a Hogwarts, tendría que estar lejos de mama, papa y Chloe. Sin embargo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de entristecerme Santana estaba arrodillada junto a mí, envolviendo mis hombros con su brazo mientras miraba a mi nuevo gato y me susurro al oído.

-Tú y yo en Hogwarts Britt, será increíble.-

Author's note: (bueno de echo traductora jajá) bueno eh aquí yo de nuevo con una nueva historia que seguramente no terminare hasta dentro de unos cuantos meses si no es que años jajá, se que muchas dirán "dios, pero como se atreve si aun tiene otras dos historias por terminar" pues sí, me atreví jajá pero chicas ¡por favor no me odien! Esta historia de verdad lo vale, ¡si no, no me estaría aventurando a traducirla! La autora es una chica inglesa con una excelente redacción y que sabe hacerte llorar con sus palabras, ella se llama (o al menos en Fanfiction here) Laura Fantasía, esta historia me tuvo atrapada por varios meses ¡si no es que tal vez hasta un año! Y para ser sincera es mi favorita de todas las que eh leído sin importar el fandom, así que por favor denle una oportunidad (¿si?) les prometo no se arrepentirán (y si es que me nos dan una oportunidad no se desesperen con la tardanza pues cada capítulo tiene como mínimo 3000 palabras :s) y bueno sin más ¡espero leernos pronto!


	2. Casas Separadas

Septiembre, Primer año

Esperé a un lado de la plataforma mientras Brittany se despedía entre lágrimas y abrazaba a Chloe por lo que pareció la millonésima vez. Papa me dejo en la estación temprano esta mañana con un breve "buena suerte, asegúrate de quedar en Slytherin" discurso antes de irse a trabajar. No es que haya esperado nada más de él, o de mama. Aunque fue muy difícil decirle adiós a Tony. Me rogo que lo dejara venir conmigo, incluso le encontré escondiéndose en mi maleta en la noche recién llegando de casa de Brittany. Con nuestros padres trabajando tanto siempre ah sido él y yo haciéndonos compañía el uno al otro en casa, será extraño no tenerlo ahí todo el tiempo.

Me había quedado en la plataforma sola, esperando a que llegaran los Pierce. Todos vinieron, por supuesto. Su padre, con su pequeña barba rubia y sus ojos que brillan cuando sonríe, que era casi todo el tiempo. Su madre, la más alta de la familia, con el cabello desordenado y obviamente tratando de no estallar en lagrimas. Luego estaba Chloe, la viva imagen de Brittany a los seis años, quien estaba aferrada a su hermana como si nunca la fuera a soltar. Bueno yo no iba a permitir eso. Brittany no se quedaría aquí (a pesar de que se ve muy triste. Odiaba verla así, pero sabía que estaríamos bien una vez que fuéramos solo ella y yo, cuando fuimos a ese campamento de fin de semana en primaria, tomo una eternidad separarla de sus padres, pero tan rápido como estuvieron fuera de su vista la distraje y todo estuvo bien. Levante la vista rápidamente cuando escuche el reloj de la estación sonar once campanadas.

-Britt, tenemos que irnos o perderemos el tren. Vamos Brittany- le dije con urgencia tomando su mano y jalándola lejos de Chloe, quien ahora también estaba llorando. –Adiós Sr. Y Sra. Pierce, cuidare de ella- les dije cuando logre meter a Brittany al tren justo antes de que cerraran las puertas y el tren empezara a moverse. Brittany se inclino desesperadamente en la ventana para gritar.

-¡adiós mama, adiós papa, adiós Chloe! ¡Los extrañare! Les escribiré todos los días, ¡lo prometo! ¡Recuerden alimentar al tejón! ¡Y no dejen que Chloe entre a mi habitación! Y…-

Su voz desvaneció cuando el tren dio la primera vuelta y su familia desapareció de nuestra vista. Sus hombros cayeron y supe que era el momento de entrar en acción. Puse mi mano sobre su hombro y tire suavemente de manera que no tenía otra opción más que mirarme. Mis manos se movieron a su cara y limpie las lágrimas frescas que aun corrían por sus mejillas. En verdad odiaba ver a my Britt triste. Es una de las peores cosas, justo la primera de mi lista junto con aquella vez que el cachorro de Tony fue atropellado frente a mí.

-Brittany, lo hicimos. Estamos en el tren, rumbo a Hogwarts. ¿Recuerdas todas esas historias que tu mama nos conto, los pasadizos secretos, aquel árbol que se mueve, y las escaleras que cambian?- ahí. Una sonrisa. Era pequeña, pero me hiso sentir que lo estaba logrando. – me encargare de que nos la pasemos genial ¿ok? Sin padres diciéndonos a qué hora dormir. Podremos estar despiertas tan tarde como queramos, y siempre dormiremos junto a la otra, y podremos escabullirnos a la cocina por comida cuando queramos, ya conseguí que Carlos me dijera como entrar- señale refiriéndome a mi mayor e irresponsable primo que ya había salido de Hogwarts y me dio muchos tips cuando lo fui a visitar a España en el verano.

-¿crees que tengan chocolate caliente?- murmuro Brittany sus ojos clavándose en los míos, llenos de confianza.

Sonreí- por supuesto que tienen chocolate caliente. Ahora, vamos, ya puse nuestras cosas en un compartimento- le ofrecí mi dedo meñique y lo tomo inmediatamente, limpiándose el resto de sus lagrimas con su mano libre mientras me daba una sonrisa. – eso está mejor- le dije alentadoramente, conduciéndola por el pasillo hasta el compartimento donde había puesto todas nuestras cosas mientras Brittany se despedía de su familia. Me detuve cuando vi a través de la puerta, no sorprendida con la vista que habían encontrado mis ojos.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo aquí?- pregunte apoyando mi mano libre en mi cadera mientras miraba desafiantemente a Puck, Finn y los demás chicos de primer año que nos habíamos encontrado en el callejón Diagon el otro día. Se suponía que este compartimento seria solamente para mí y Brittany, así podría reconfortarla y lograr que volviera a la normal y feliz Brittany antes de llegar a Hogwarts. No quería que se perdiera ni un poco de la emoción que estoy segura sentirá cuando finalmente llegamos.

-los demás compartimentos estaban llenos, y vi tu nombre en las maletas así que supuse que te podría venir bien un poco de compañía- contesto Puck con lo que probablemente el creyó era una encantadora sonrisa. Rodé mis ojos, dejando que la puerta se cerrara detrás Brittany y patee una de las piernas del chico más alto.

- muévete efelante- ordene, mirándolo desafiantemente. Y él me devolvió la misma mirada, pero se acomodo mejor para hubiera espacio suficiente para que Brittany y yo cupiéramos sin estar pegadas a él.

-el es Karofsky, y el Azimio- me dijo Puck – ya conocen a Finn. Santana y Brittany- agrego, viendo a los chicos, señalándonos.

-hola otra vez. ¿En qué casa creen que quedaran? – pregunto Finn, inclinándose hacia adelante con entusiasmo. En realidad era monstruosamente alto, aun sentado.

-Slytherin, por supuesto- respondí simplemente. Era tradición en mi familia (o lo más cercano que se puede acercar a tradición cuando tu familia solo lleva tres generaciones viviendo en Gran Bretaña. Dudo que a mis familiares en España les interese si termino en Hufflepuff, pero dios perdone la reacción de mi padre ante eso.

-¿Qué tal tu Brittany?-

-estaré donde sea que Santana este- respondió simplemente con una sonrisa, inclinándose hacia mí. La mire para estar segura de que se estuviera recuperando de su emocional despedida, y parecía que los estaba haciendo.

-no eres sangre pura- acuso Azimio desde el otro lado del compartimento. – vi a tu padre, ¡nunca había visto un muggle mas grande!, ¡tienes que ser sangre pura para estar en Slytherin!-

Me enfade ante estas declaraciones, lista para saltar en defensa de Brittany, pero ella halo antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo.

-mama dice que puedo estar en la casa que yo quiera, siempre y cuando se lo pida al sombrero amablemente. Y aparte, mi padre hace trucos de cartas, en verdad es bueno- respondió ella con sencillez. Sonreí con suficiencia hacia el chico, retándolo a responder. No lo hizo. Saque una caja de Bertie Botts de mi mochila, que estaba bajo mis pies, y se las ofrecí a ella, decidiendo que lo mejor era ignorar a los otros idiotas ocupantes en el compartimiento. Debí de haberlos corrido apenas los vi, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Este viaje en tren se suponía que sería el inicio de una aventura para mí y Brittany (debíamos de haber hablado sobre clases, Hogsmeade y equipos de Quidditch sin ser interrumpidas o teniendo a alguien entrometiéndose cada cinco minutos). Estúpidos niños, arruinan todo.

En el momento en el que el tren empezó a detenerse, yo estaba medio dormida y Brittany estaba roncando en mi hombro, su nuevo gato ronroneando en su regazo. Los niños no estaban en mejores condiciones, y no pude contener mi sonrisa al ver a Finn babear. Cuidadosamente sacudí a Brittany para despertarla. Aunque no quería hacerlo (se veía tan pacifica, y cualquier señal de que estuviera llorando esta mañana había desaparecido) pero tampoco quería terminar en el mismo bote que estos idiotas.

-San-tana- se quejo en mi hombro, envolviendo sus brazos firmemente alrededor de mí tratando de mantenerme quieta para así poder seguir durmiendo.

-despierta, dormilona. Hemos llegado- susurre en su oído. Sonreí mientras sus ojos se abrían de golpe para mirar directamente hacia mí, una enorme sonrisa apareció rápidamente en su rostro.

-hemos llegado- repitió con asombro, sentándose derecha para poder ver por la ventana. Estaba obscuro, pero cuando vimos las luces de la estación de Hogsmeade apareció a la vista.

-vamos, salgamos de aquí, estoy harta de este tren- dije, metiendo el gato en su canasta y asegurándola con fuerza, checando a Pato al mismo tiempo. El chillo malhumoradamente al ver mi rostro. Yep, el estaba bien.

-¿que hay con nuestras maletas?- pregunto Brittany, alisando su túnica. Ella había insistido en ponérnoslas cuando apenas llevábamos una hora de viaje, pero al menos ya no tendríamos que preocuparnos por ellas ahora.

-vendrán a recogerlas por nosotras, vámonos Brittany- la apresure cuando vi a Puck estirarse detrás de ella.

O…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Estoy un poco acostumbrada a que las cosas sean grades y mágicas (a mi familia le encanta mostrar un poco de ambos, casi siempre que pueden). Pero tengo que admitirlo, la vista desde los botes, cuando nos acercábamos a Hogwarts era increíble. Brittany no podía parar de hablar, haciendo notoria si emoción. Quinn y Tina, una chica asiática que jamás había visto antes, estaban igual de impresionadas.

Todo pareció pasar en un suspiro hasta que llegamos a la entrada del gran comedor para ser recibidos por una de las mujeres que jamás eh conocido; la subdirectora, Profesora Sylvester. Era alta y delgada, con un cabello corto y rubio y una boca que soltaba insultos que ni siquiera había llegado a soñar. No era la mejor bienvenida a Hogwarts… de hecho, trajo a mi mente el hecho de que estamos a punto de ser sorteadas. ¿Qué si no quedaba en Slytherin?, ¿Qué diría mi papa? Busque la mano de Brittany, y la apreté con fuerza, mi corazón latía muy acelerado. Normalmente no me gustaba agarrarla de la mano en público. La gente nos miraba raro, así que tuvimos que conformarnos con los meñiques. Pero ahora, no me importaba; estaba demasiado nerviosa para preocuparme por eso. El verla me tranquilizo un poco, y me dio la mejor sonrisa que podía esperar, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Por lo menos, cualquiera que sea la casa en la que termine, ella estará conmigo.

Toda la escuela estaba viendo mientras entrabamos al gran salón. Una vez más, me encontré sorprendida de que el cielo, del que eh escuchado mucho gracias a la mama de Brittany, era tan impresionante como había sido descrito. Me di cuenta de que ella también lo estaba viendo y le sonreí. Pero tan pronto como entramos, ya nos estaban alineando en frente de todos.

-Abrams, Artie-

Un chico con lentes y piernas de aspecto casi metálico, camino rígidamente hacia la silla y se puso el sombrero con las manos temblando. Yo, por lo menos, habría tenido la dignidad de no verme tan asustada cuando me sortearan, aunque estuviera aterrada por dentro.

-¡Hufflepuff!-

Por supuesto tendría que estar en Hufflepuff, cuando se veía tan asustado.

Azimio era el siguiente, y fue mandado directamente a Slytherin. Maldita sea. Había estado esperando que lo mandaran a Hufflepuff también, solo para ver la mirada en su rostro, después de haberle hablado así a Brittany.

-Berry, Rachel-

Sonreí al recordar a la chica de Diagon Alley, quien se veía un poco menos ridícula con su uniforme (pero solo un poco) se dirigió hacia el sombrero con determinación y se lo puso, no siendo intimidada por el hecho de que todos los ojos estuvieran en ella. No paso mucho para que el sombrero se decidiera.

-¡Slytherin!-

Mi boca se abrió en shock. ¿Slytherin? ¿Ella? ¿Tendré que dormir en el mismo cuarto que esa niña durante siete años? Dios ayúdame. Mi mente vago mientras la Profesora Sylvester seguía leyendo la lista de nombres, solamente poniendo atención cuando Quinn fue sorteada en Ravenclaw, y luego Karofsky siguió a su amiga Berry a Slytherin.

-López, Santana-

Oh dios, oh dios. Soy yo. Relájate, Santana, relájate. Lo tienes en la bolsa.

Un apretón de la mano de Brittany me tranquiliza más de lo que cualquiera de mis propios pensamientos podría. Le regale una casi- confiada sonrisa antes de soltarla y caminar hacia la silla y ponerme el sombrero con manos firmes hasta ya no poder ver a la multitud de estudiantes frente a mí.

_Por favor Slytherin, por favor… _

_Oh sí, es fácil saber a dónde mandarte. No te andas con rodeos para conseguir lo que quieres ¿O sí?_

-¡Slytherin!-

Solté un suspiro, que ni siquiera sabía que estaba deteniendo, cuando esa simple palabra hizo eco en todo el comedor. Estaba bien. Estaba en Slytherin, después de unos segundos de deliberación. No tendría que afrontar la decepción de mi padre. Me quite el sombrero y lo deje caer sobre la silla, apresurándome hacia la mesa que aplaudía y asegurándome de enviarle un pulgar hacia arriba a Brittany. Cuando llegue a la mesa dude un poco antes de sentarme junto a Karofsky. Tenía que ser mejor que la chica Berry ¿no? No tuve que esperar mucho para que llegara el turno de Brittany de ser sorteada, y rápidamente ya estaba sentada, sus increíbles ojos azules cubiertos por el sombrero.

Mi sonrisa empezó a desvanecerse cuando el sombrero no grito Slytherin de inmediato. Luego la sonrisa desapareció por completo cuando los silenciosos segundos se convirtieron en minutos. Jamás había considerado antes el hecho de que Brittany y yo no quedáramos en la misma casa. La mama de Brittany siempre había dicho que el sombrero escuchaba lo que tú quisieras. Así que como yo era la primera en el alfabeto, habíamos decidido hace mucho tiempo que Brittany pediría estar en la casa a la que yo fuera mandada. Pero, si era así de fácil, entonces ¿Por qué no estaba sentada junto a mí? ¿Por qué parecía como si estuviera discutiendo con el sombrero? Sus puños estaban apretados en su regazo y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso (eso solo pasaba cuando estaba muy molesta).

-¡Hufflepuff!-

Me quede helada. ¿Hufflepuff? No. Esto no podía estar bien. Brittany, ¿una Hufflepuff? ¡No!

Berry me miraba con preocupación desde el otro lado de la mesa (supongo que lo había dicho en voz alta). Pero no me importaba (lo que me importaba era que Brittany, viéndose como si quisiera llorar, estaba siendo introducida a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Estaba mirando hacia mí, sus ojos me suplicaban que hiciera algo. Esto no era como se suponía que tenía que ser. Se suponía que viviríamos juntas los próximos siete años, junto a la otra todo el tiempo (¡no durmiendo en diferentes partes del estúpido castillo!) pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Podría subir allá y discutir con la Profesora Sylvester, pero eso podría ser una mala idea. Podría discutir con el sombrero, pero seguramente Brittany ya lo había hecho. Apenas y me había dado cuenta de Puck sentándose junto a mí mirando en shock como Finn trataba de reconfortar a Brittany en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

-anímate, Santana. Encontraras otra mejor amiga pronto. Tal vez la enana por allá- Puck me sonrió, señalando con la cabeza a Berry. Obviamente creyó que estaba siendo gracioso. Yo levante mi puño y lo golpee en el brazo tan fuerte como pude. El soltó un muy satisfactorio y agudo chillido y se agarro el brazo con el ceño fruncido. – ¡está bien, está bien! Lo siento Berry, parece que no estás de suerte- dijo en una voz más profunda, obviamente tratando de recuperar la masculinidad que había perdido con aquel chillido que acababa de soltar. Solté un bufido bulón, apuñalando una papa rostizada con mi tenedor, apenas apareció frente a mí. Ni siquiera tenía la energía para estar impresionada por toda la comida. ¡Esto no era como debería de ser! Aplaste la papa en mi plato, mi apetito se había ido, a pesar de que solo había comido comida chatarra en todo el día. Viendo hacia la mesa de maestros, tome una decisión. Lance mi tenedor al plato, me levante de la tabla y camine firmemente hasta estar frente al Profesor Figgins, el director. La Profesora Sylvester se había encargado del sorteo, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarme a ella. Tenía una atmosfera alrededor de ella que me hacía sentir que ella podría convertir mi vida en un infierno si así lo deseaba.

-quiero ser sorteada de nuevo- exigí simplemente, cruzando mis brazos frente a mí. Mi papá me iba a odiar por esto. Mi abuela estaría furiosa pero no me importaba. Esto se trataba de Brittany. Esto se trataba de hacer que nuestro tiempo en Hogwarts fuera como se suponía que tenía que ser. Si el sombrero no la dejaba estar en Slytherin, entonces tendría que hacerlo re-sortearme en Hufflepuff. No importa si era la casa de los perdedores. No, Brittany estaba ahí. Tal vez era la casa de los perdedores con unas cuantas personas increíbles puestas ahí por error.

El Profesor Figgins parpadeo hacia mí con sorpresa evidente. – lo siento ¿señorita…?-

-Santana López-

-Lo siento señorita López, pero eso está fuera de mis manos. Una vez que el sombrero seleccionador te ah puesto en una casa, no puedes cambiar-

-pero se supone que tengo que estar con Brittany- le dije, levantando mi voz. – ¡lo teníamos todo planeado desde siempre! Estaríamos en la misma casa. Aparentemente no puede ser Slytherin, así que ese sombrero tendrá que cambiar de idea y mandarme a Hufflepuff!-

-señorita López, el sombrero no la va a volver a sortear. Alumnos ya lo han intentado antes, el simplemente se rehúsa. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer, simplemente tendrá que encontrarse con su amiga en clases- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo mire, sin creer que eso estaba pasando. ¿Hogwarts sin Brittany a mi lado? Sintiendo lagrimas juntarse en mis ojos me di la vuelta, ignorando las miradas curiosas, camine hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff.

-muévete- ordene amenazadoramente. Finn me miro desde donde estaba felizmente metido en una salchicha, aparentemente se había dado por vencido de tratar de consolar a Brittany. Vio que era yo y se movió rápidamente hacia un lado haciéndome espacio. Me deslice rápidamente junto a Brittany e inmediatamente la rodee con mis brazos. Le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de quién era, y luego ella soltó un suspiro y me abrazo.

-¡Santana! ¿Te dejaron cambiarte? Roge y roge pero el sombrero no me quería poner en Slytherin, ¡simplemente no quería!- dijo con lagrimas bajando a sus mejillas. Y yo que había creído deshacerme de las lágrimas de Brittany este día. Genial.

-lo siento Britt –Britt, ese sombrero es estúpido- se sobresalto un poco por las maldiciones. No le gustaba cuando maldecía, aun algo tan pequeño como eso (más que nada porque mi madre me amenazaba con lavarme la boca con jabón cada vez que me escuchaba, y Britt estaba preocupada de que no pudiera hablar bien si eso pasaba). –pero no me importa. No importa que no estemos en la misma casa, lo arreglare. El sombrero puede sortearme el próximo año con los de primero algo, estará bien.- le asegure.

Por dentro no tenía idea de cómo iba a arreglar esto. Años de planeación han sido arrojados por la ventana sin más que un lo siento. Pero el cómo no importaba mucho ahora, porque esto era por Britt, y eso significaba que tenía que arreglarlo. Le volví a limpiar la lágrima por segunda vez en el día.

-ahora, ¿que tal si comemos algo antes de que todo se enfrié?-

Ella asintió y empecé a servir comida en nuestros platos. Note a una chica viendo en nuestra dirección, la mire con el ceño fruncido hasta que tuvo que ver a otro lado. Mirando a mí alrededor, me alegré de ver que todos los demás cercanos estaban evitando mi mirada. Bien. Si sabían quién mandaba, no se meterían con Brittany. Si no podía estar todo el tiempo, tendría que asegurarme de que esta gente nunca supiera si estaba a la vuelta de la esquina o no.

Para cuando la cena termino, el silencio ligeramente incomodo que había entre nosotras había desaparecido y Brittany había vuelto a su felicidad normal, hablando acerca de cómo la comida había sido genial y que las estrellas se veían hermosas y esperaba que Charity –nombre estúpido para un gato- estuviera bien sin ella. Pero luego vi a Puck y los otros Slytherin de primer año levantarse con uno de los prefectos, y supe que era hora de irme. Ella no me quería dejar ir (yo tampoco quería irme, pero tampoco quería perderme mi primera noche tratando de encontrar la sala común de Slytherin.

-nos veremos mañana en la mañana ¿ok? Solo unas cuantas horas de dormir, luego nos volveremos a ver. Es como estar en casa- le dije, tratando de sacar lo mejor de la situación. Ella asintió, y pude ver que ella estaba luchando fuertemente por no llorar. Le di un beso rápido en la mejilla, sin importarme lo que la gente pensara, luego me di vuelta, caminando lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzar al grupo de Slytherins que dejaban el gran comedor.

-mi nombre es Jesse St. James, y soy uno de los prefectos de su casa- anuncio el chico mas grande. Lo odie al instante. Me aleje de los demás primer año. Puck estaba tratando de ser simpático, y puedo decir, estaba haciendo un terrible trabajo. Azimio y Karofsky ignoraban la situación, y Berry era simplemente irritante. ¿Como es posible que una niña tan pequeña pueda tener una voz tan fuerte? Los demás estaba feliz de ignorarlos. –si tienen alguna pregunta solo vengan a buscarme y los ayudare. Traten de no olvidar la contraseña- instruyo, alejándose de la puerta. ¿A dónde iba con tanta prisa? ¿No se suponía que tenía que supervisarnos o algo así?

Aun así ya se había ido, y yo no estaba de humor para hablar. Me pase de largo la sala común y camine hacia el dormitorio de las niñas de primer año. Para mi agrado nadie estaba ahí. Mis maletas ya habían sido subidas, pero no quería desempacar. Quería sentarme en mi cama con Brittany y discutir todas las cosas que habíamos visto hasta ahora, y lo que vendría mañana. Quitándome los zapatos y dejando caer mi túnica sobre una de mis maletas, me tire sobre mi cama y cerré las cortinas alrededor de mi para que nadie pudiera verme. Me enterré bajo las cobijas tratando de pretender que todo estaba bien. Pero no era así. Toda mi vida había planeado esta noche con Brittany; nuestra primera noche juntas en Hogwarts. Pero todo había sido arruinado por un estúpido sombrero mágico.

Dándome la vuelta, cerré mis ojos tratando de dormir, pero todo me llevaba a Brittany. Escuche las otras chicas entrar platicando (Berry ya había logrado hartar algunas de ellas, podría decir) pero ellas también estaban cansadas, y pronto lo único que pude escuchar fueron ronquidos. Aun así el sueño aun no llegaba. Solamente espera que donde sea que este Brittany en este castillo, estuviera teniendo por lo menos mejor descanso que el mío.

O…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

**Real Author´s note:**

Otros chicos de Glee que no fueron mencionados fueron sorteados así:

Gryffindor: Sam, Kurt, Mercedes, Lauren

Hufflepuff: Rory, Becky, Sugar (la chica que miraba a Santana)

Ravenclaw: Tina, Mike, Jacob y Matt.

Todos los Slytherin fueron mencionados. Algunos de ellos por una razón, otros de los que no sabemos mucho fueron puestos al azar. Aparte de Brittany y Santana la casa a la que pertenecen los personajes no es importante para la historia.

Translación note: ok eh aquí un nuevo capítulo, lo iba a subir esta tarde pero mi hermano secuestro la laptop así que tuve que esperar a que terminara. Bueno solo decirles que había olvidado mencionar en el capitulo anterior que esta historia (o al menos así lo entendí) fue inspirada en una canción llamada Bumpy Ride de The Hoosiers. Siendo sincera antes de este fic jamás había escuchado esa canción, pero para ser sincera agradezco haberme encontrado con este fic, no solo por la espectacular historia si no que esa canción es genial, ah significado demasiado en mi vida, el mensaje que tiene, no sé, me mueve, así que se las recomiendo;) y bueno también hay un Tráiler en youtube de este Fic, subido por la mismísima autora así que como por acá no puedo poner links pueden encontrarlo en mi Twitter que es RoseWeasleey cualquier queja o felicitación acerca de mi traducción ahí me pueden encontrar jajá.

Bueno espero poder leernos pronto ya saben agreguen a favoritos, sigan la historia y/o dejen review no les cuesta mucho;)


	3. Escobas y Nostalgia

Capítulo 3: Escobas y Nostalgia

Septiembre de Primer Año

No podía recordar haber dormido tan horriblemente antes. Toda la noche me di vueltas en la cama, pero cada vez que me quedaba dormida la voz del estúpido sombrero aparecía en mi cabeza. "Oh no, definitivamente no eres una Slytherin, querida. Creo que un mejor lugar podría ser Huff-"Y para entonces ya estaba bien despierta, tratando de protestar que no, que no podía ser una Hufflepuff, ¡porque tenía que estar con Santana! Otra de las nuevas Hufflepuffs, una chica llamada Becky, me dio una rana de chocolate que me hizo sentir un poco mejor, pero todavía no estaba bien. Debería haber estado compartiendo dulces con Santana en mi primera noche en Hogwarts, no Becky.

Me desperté de un sueño ligero en el momento en que el sol empezaba a asomarse a través de la ventana junto a mi cama. Era el momento de ver a Santana otra vez, y yo no iba a retrasar eso. Me levanté, me duché y me vestí antes que nadie en la habitación siquiera se levantase de la cama, y luego me apresuré a salir de la sala común, tratando de no bostezar. Me perdí un poco camino hacia el Gran Comedor, pero después de encontrar la manera de salir del closet de limpieza me las arreglé para permanecer en el camino correcto. Ya había algunas personas desayunando, pero yo sólo quería encontrar a una. Y allí estaba ella, sentada exactamente donde habíamos estado en la fiesta de anoche y mirando como si fuera a quedarse dormido en cualquier momento. Fui corriendo, resbalando sobre el banco y envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de ella con fuerza, respirando ese olor encantador. Saltó, en alerta de nuevo, pero cuando se dio cuenta que era yo me devolvió el abrazo. Me aferré a ella, no la quería dejar ir tan pronto.

"¿Qué tal Slytherin?" Le pregunté, decidida a sacar lo mejor de esto. Por lo menos ella había conseguido ir a donde quería.

"Terrible sin ti. Y esa chica Berry es ridícula - No sé en que estaba pensando el sombrero, Traté de convencerla esta mañana para que intercambiara contigo, pero ella no quiso estúpido hobbit..."

Me reí, feliz de estar de vuelta con Santana a pesar de que era sólo por ahora. Me encantaba cuando hacía referencia a cualquiera de las divertidas películas muggles que hice que viera y que mi padre amaba tanto. Calle cuando vi a la rubia subdirectora acercarse. Ella era un poco aterradora.

"Blondie, Slytherpuff - horarios," dijo bruscamente, dejándolos caer sobre la mesa frente a nosotros, casi en el cereal de Santana. "una advertencia, llegan tarde a mi clase y se encontraran a sí mismas limpiando la poción rizadora de cabello que Schuester derramo en las mazmorras"

Se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir una palabra y la seguí con la mirada.

"No me agrada mucho", le susurré a Santana, pero ella no respondió. Me moví, descansando la barbilla ligeramente en su hombro y mirando hacia abajo para encontrarla examinando nuestros horarios.

"no está mal," dijo, y voltee para mirarla a los ojos, sin saber lo que estaba hablando. Su rostro estaba muy cerca tanto que me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos muy bonitos, un oscuro y chocolatoso café. Era extraño que no me hubiera dado cuenta de eso antes, enserio. Parpadeó y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás. "Todas nuestras clases son las mismas", explicó, señalando los horarios. En realidad no había pensado en que podríamos tener diferentes clases, pero supuse que ya no tenía que preocuparme de eso. Le sonreí, alejándome un poco para coger dos naranjas.

"¿que toca hoy?"

Primero encantamientos con el profesor Schuester, luego de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con la profesora Sylvester – es con la que tenemos que asegurarnos de no llegar tarde, después Herbología con el profesor Ryerson, Vuelo con la profesora Beiste, y Transfiguración con la profesora Corcoran. Enserio les gusta mantenernos ocupados".

"¡Bueno entonces, vamos!" Animé, pasándole una de las naranjas, ahora pelados y tirando de su mano. "¡Es nuestra primera clase, no queremos llegar tarde!"

"Britt, no hay casi nadie desayunando, ¡incluso despierto todavía!" -protestó ella, tirando de su mano y entrelazando nuestros pequeños dedos.

"¡Así vamos a obtener los mejores asientos! Vamos, vamos", repetí. La noche anterior había sido horrible. Pero ahora, con Santana a mi lado otra vez, estaba emocionada como lo había estado antes. Las cosas serán de nuevo como deben ser - yo y Santana, aprendiendo magia, juntas.

Resulta que aprender magia no era tan emocionante como yo había pensado que sería. El profesor Schuester era bueno, pero no paraba de hablar sobre los peligros de los hechizos mal hechos y cómo teníamos que tener cuidado. ¿No era eso la mitad de la diversión de aprender magia – cometer mágicos errores? Se lo dije a Santana, y ella estuvo de acuerdo, siempre y cuando ella estuviera allí para asegurarse de que no hicieran ningún error realmente malo. Dijo que por más divertido que pudiera ser de convocar accidentalmente un enjambre de patos furiosos, no quería que picotearan mis pies. Supongo que eso tenía sentido.

La clase de la profesora Sylvester era mejor, a pesar de que todavía daba miedo. Me alegro que Santana se sentara a mi lado. Le puso apodos a la mitad de la clase, y para el final de la clase teníamos que hacer un hechizo Protego o ser golpeados por una maldición. Afortunadamente Santana era muy buena con ellos - tenía la sensación de que había estado practicando magia desde que obtuvimos nuestras varitas - y con su Protego cubriéndonos a las dos, no me hechizaron incluso cuando mi hechizo vaciló.

Herbología fue divertido - me recordó a cuando yo y Santana tratamos de hacer crecer un árbol de manzanas en mi jardín, hasta que se nos olvido regarlo y murió. Sin embargo el profesor Ryerson era un poco extraño – estuvo bebiendo un té de extraño olor durante toda la lección y dijo cosas extrañas. Pero después venia vuelo, y fue lo mejor de todo.

"¿Qué pasa si me caigo?" Le susurré a Santana cuando la profesora Beiste nos pasó las escobas. Ella ya había volado antes, cada vez que visitaba a sus primos en España, pero yo nunca había tenido la oportunidad.

"No te vas a caer, Britt."

"Pero, ¿qué pasaría si, si?" -Le pregunté, preocupada, ya que consideraba la perspectiva.

"Voy a volar a tu lado. Así, si tu caes yo te puedo agarrar."

Estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo cuando me di cuenta de que todos alrededor de nosotras estaban ocupados tratando de persuadir a sus escobas a volar a sus manos. Más abajo en la línea pude ver que un muchacho asiático - Mike, creo que era su nombre - fue el único que había tenido éxito hasta ahora. A mi lado, Santana lo logró en el segundo intento. Estire mi mano, como ella lo había hecho, mire hacia abajo a mi escoba. Las escobas son como animales, pensé. Buenos oyentes, pero no tan buenos hablando.

"¡arriba, por favor!" Le pedí, y saltó con entusiasmo a mi mano.

"tú no te vas a caer," comentó Santana a mi lado sonriéndome, me emocione porque iba a estar en el aire. Esta clase era mucho mejor que las lecciones de seguridad del profesor Shue o eludir los hechizos de la profesora Sylvester.

Sin embargo todo mundo se estaba tomando mucho tiempo con sus escobas. Y ninguno de ellos estaba diciendo por favor - no es de extrañar que sus escobas no quisieran ser voladas. Santana no había dicho por favor tampoco, pero ella nunca lo hacía menos que estuviera cerca de su abuela o para mí. La abuela de Santana era aterradora. Se ponía a gritar en español si Santana no decía por favor o gracias.

Finalmente, todo mundo tenía sus escobas. La profesora Beiste sonó su silbato y me levanté a un salto del suelo, dejando escapar un grito de emoción ante la sensación de volar - incluso si no volaba en realidad a ninguna parte, simplemente flotaba. Santana estaba justo a mi lado y empujó su escoba más cerca, así nuestras rodillas se tocaban.

"¡Mantengan sus escobas tan firme como puedan!" dijo la profesora Beiste. Me concentré, fingiendo que estaba jugando estatuas musicales, y no podía moverme o estaría fuera. "¡Eso es bueno Brittany! ¡No tan alto Azimio, baja ahora! todo mundo, muévanse un poco hacia adelante - no muy lejos, a pocos metros."

"Apuesto a que te puedo ganar en una carrera," Santana me susurró al oído mientras nos movíamos juntas.

Me volví para mirarla, mi escoba tambaleándose un poco debajo de mí. "Pero... pero se supone que debemos ir lento", le susurré nerviosa. No quería tener problemas en mi primer día.

"Vamos, Britt No muy lejos -... Sólo hasta ese camino detrás de Puck vamos a darle un susto", agregó Santana.

Tuve que sonreír ante eso - jugar bromas a Puck siempre era divertido. Eso lo enojaba y eso significaba que no nos molestaría.

"¿Sólo hasta el camino?" comprobé. Seguramente no nos meteríamos en muchos problemas por eso. No estaba lejos. Ella asintió, alejando su mirada de mí para centrarlos en nuestro objetivo.

"Tres... dos... uno, ¡fuera!", dijo entre dientes. Me incliné hacia delante en gran medida y Salí disparada hacia adelante mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, pase junto a Puck y casi lo derribó. Llegué al camino casi de inmediato y trate de detenerme, tirando de la escoba, pero choque con algo y de repente estaba volando por el aire sin ningún tipo de apoyo. Aterricé en la hierba al otro lado del camino y luego algo pesado cayó encima de mí, sacando todo el aire de mis pulmones. Me faltaba el aliento, trate de empujar la cosa pesada de encima de mí hasta que oí la risa familiar. Giré mi cabeza para encontrar a Santana en mi espalda, su escoba a pocos metros en el suelo, enterrando su cara en mi hombro mientras se reía.

"Tu... tu cara", logró decir antes de estallar en otro ataque de risa.

"Creo que gané", le contesté con una amplia sonrisa, hasta que escuche otra voz que me hizo dejar de sonreír.

"Diez puntos menos para Hufflepuff y Slytherin!" anunció la profesora Beiste, marchando hacia nosotras y levantándonos a los dos por uno y otro lado, dejándonos de nuevo en nuestros pies. Ella era muy fuerte. "vallan por sus escobas - ustedes dos no volaran por el resto de la lección hasta que usted puedan aprender cómo detenerse correctamente."

Me entristecí mientras ella se dirigía de nuevo al resto de la clase, la mayoría de los cuales estaban señalándonos y riéndose de nosotros, hasta que Santana me empujó con el codo.

"Voy a ganar la próxima vez", me dijo, con los ojos brillando por la idea.

"Nu-uh, esto va a ser en lo que yo siempre te ganare. Tú tienes nadar, me toca esto."

"Te apuesto cinco sickles a que te gano la próxima vez", apostó.

"hecho", acepté de inmediato. Nos estrechamos en él meñique, como siempre lo hacemos, cuando hacemos una apuesta. Normalmente Santana gana, pero no esta vez.

O…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Una semana de clases. Una semana de dormir distintas partes del castillo. Una semana de estar lejos de mamá, papá y Chloe. Charity hacia todo lo posible para consolarme cuando estaba sola en la noche, Becky todavía me daba dulces, pero no era suficiente. Echaba de menos las bromas tontas de mi padre y sus trucos de cartas, a madre siempre persiguiéndome con todo lo que había olvidado. Incluso extrañaba que Chloe irrumpiera en mi habitación todo el tiempo. Si Santana estuviera conmigo, estaría bien - durante el día, estaba bien, porque ella siempre estaba allí - pero el momento en que ella se iba, no tenía a nadie que me distrajera.

Era tarde en la noche del viernes - No sabía qué hora, pero estaba oscuro afuera. Me acurruqué en la cama, tratando difícilmente de no llorar porque no quería que Becky empezara a preocuparse de nuevo. Un par de días atrás casi había ido a conseguir nuestro Jefe de Casa el profesor Schuester hasta que la convencí de que no lo hiciera. Estaba justo al otro lado de las cortinas que rodeaban mi cama, y cuando se me escapó un sollozo ya estaba asomándose por las cortinas casi de inmediato.

"Brittany, debo ir a buscar al profesor Shue?" -preguntó ella. Negué con la cabeza, sollozando.

"Él no puede hacer nada. Quiero a Santana," susurré, cerrando los ojos mientras presionaba mi cabeza en la almohada. Si tan solo... No se le permitía aquí, y yo no estaba permitida en la sala común de Slytherin. Además, era el toque de queda, así que ni siquiera podía ir a buscarla en la remota posibilidad de que no estuviera allí todavía - me había dicho en el desayuno acerca de cómo la noche anterior se había colado en la cocina porque tenía hambre en medio de la noche. De todos modos, yo no quería que ella supiera que estaba triste. Sólo la preocuparía, y no era como si pudiera hacer algo porque no podía ni verla. En el momento en que estuviera sola otra vez me entristecería más.

Cuando Becky no respondió volví la cabeza para no encontrarla. Saque la cabeza un poco fuera de las cortinas y no la pude ver por ningún lado en la habitación - la única persona que había ahí era Sugar, que estaba peinándose en el espejo y no me parecía notarme. Cerré la cortina, me acurruque de nuevo y trate de fingir que estaba en mi casa en mi habitación, con mi madre y padre y Chloe cerca y Santana en la misma calle.

Unos diez minutos más tarde oí pasos, y mi respiración se quedo quietos en caso de que Becky hubiera vuelto. Me sorprendí cuando sentí un peso extra en mi cama - Becky nunca había sido tan confiada antes - voltee para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Mi boca se abrió en shock al ver a Santana, aún en su túnica de Hogwarts inclinarse para envolver sus brazos alrededor de mí.

"C-¿cómo?" Susurré sin aliento, tocando suavemente su espalda para tratar de ver si realmente estaba allí o si sólo estaba soñando.

"Esa chica Becky me encontró en la cocina y me dijo que estabas triste y querías verme. Por supuesto, ella tenía demasiado miedo de meterse en problemas al decirme la contraseña, así que tuve que enviarla por Finn y lo amenace, hasta que me la dijo. ¿Qué te pasa, Britt?, ¿por qué estás tan triste? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? "

"p-porque extraño a mi mamá y no estás aquí, así que no puedo olvidar", murmuré en su hombro, todavía sorprendido de que ella estaba allí.

"Bueno ya estoy aquí ok?, no me importan estas reglas - Traté de negociar para que me re-seleccionaran, pero no me dejaron, así que no me importa si me necesitas aquí, entonces voy a estar aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Y si me necesitas vienes a Slytherin, parsel es la contraseña. Te voy a mostrar cómo llegar allí mañana. "

"¿No nos meteremos en problemas?" -Pregunté, aunque por dentro quería empezar a bailar de alegría. ¿No más estar separadas por la noche?

"no, si lo hacemos, sólo voy a decirles que deberían haberme dejado ponerme ese sombrero de nuevo."

"Así que... ¿puedes quedarte esta noche?"

"Por supuesto que me voy a quedar esta noche, Britt. ¿Crees que te voy a dejar ahora? No nos van a separar más de lo que ya lo han hecho."

Me acurruqué en ella, una sonrisa apareció en mi cara cuando oí que se quitaba los zapatos. Se acostó a mi lado correctamente, tirando la manta sobre ambas. Mis brazos estaban apretados fuertemente alrededor de ella, pero me negué a soltarla tan siquiera un poco. Así es como Hogwarts debe haber sido desde un principio - yo y Santana, juntas para todo. Con ella a mi lado, me quedé dormido con facilidad por primera vez desde que había llegado.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Ok, se que tarde meses en actualizar y no tengo perdón de dios, pero créanme estos meses han sido muy difíciles y sé que si hubieran pasado lo que yo me perdonarían, prometo intentar actualizar más seguido y espero no se hayan hartado de mi ausencia y sigan leyendo y dejando comentarios :) en especial perdón a la autora de este fic, por no haberle avisado del hiatus, Laura I'm sorry for taking so long but life´s been a bitch :/


End file.
